John Rogers (1640-1732)
}} Ancestry John and his wife are direct descendants of famous immigrants Thomas Rogers (-1621), William Pabodie (1620-1707) and John Alden (c1599-1687). Family & Marriage Marriage & Family * Hannah Rogers (1668-1754) (F) was born on 16 Nov 1668 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. She died in Sep 1754 in Hingham, Plymouth Co., MA. Hannah married Samuel Bradford on 31 Jul 1689 in Plymouth, Plymouth Co., MA. Samuel was born about 1667 in Plymouth, Plymouth Co., MA. He died on 11 Apr 1714 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He was buried in Old Cemetery, Chestnut St., South Duxbury, MA. 7 Children. * John Rogers (1670-1696) (M) was born 1 on 22 Sep 1670 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. He died 2 on 2 Nov 1696 in Boston, Suffolk Co., MA. No known descendants? * Elizabeth Rogers (1673-1724) (F) was born on 16 Apr 1673 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. She died on 23 Oct 1724 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. Elizabeth married Sylvester Richmond about 1693. Sylvester was born in 1672/1673 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. He died on 20 Nov 1754 in Dartmouth, Bristol Co., MA. He was buried in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. 11 Children. * Ruth Rogers (1675-1725) (F) was born 1 on 18 Apr 1675 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. She died 2 on 18 Apr 1725. She was buried 3 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. Ruth married James Bennett on 12 Jul 1694 in Bristol, Bristol Co., RI, or Taunton, Bristol Co., MA. James was born on 31 May 1666 in Charlestown, Suffolk Co., MA. He died on 17 Feb 1729/1730. He was buried in Old Commons Cemetery, Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. * Sarah Rogers (1677-1769) (F) was born on 4 May 1677 in Duxbury, Plymouth Co., MA. She died on 19 Jan 1769 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. Sarah married Nathaniel Searle in 1694 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. Nathaniel was born on 9 Jun 1662 in Dorchester, Suffolk Co., MA. He died on 5 Feb 1749/1750 in Little Compton, Newport Co., RI. 4 Children. Will of John Rogers Jr John Rogers Last Will and Testament: WILL: John Rogers Sr. of Duxborough by will dated August 25, 1691 proved September 20, 1692 gives the following: # To his grandson, John Rogers, all his houses and lands in the town of Duxborough. # To his grandson, John Tisdale, for the use of his mother, Anna Terry, one half of his land, divided and undivided in Middleboro, excepting his rights in the Major Purchase, the land to be disposed of according to his mother's mind." # To his daughter, Elizabeth Williams was the wife of Nathaniel Williams of Taunton the other half of the Middleboro land; and his cattle" were to be equally divided between his daughters. # To his grandson, John Rogers, all his household stuff and moneys out of which he was to pay his sister, Elizabeth Rogers, 40 shillings; and twenty shillings each to his other three sisters, Hannah Bradford, Ruth Rogers and Sarah Rogers. # To his daughter, Abigail Richmond, 'that twenty shillings a year which is my due for fourscore acres of land which I sold to my two grandsons, Joseph Richmond and Edward Richmond." # He appoints his "loving son, John Rogers, sole executor and administrator of this my last will and testament." The will also identifies his son John as the one who married Elizabeth Pabodie, by naming the well-known children of the latter as his grandchildren. Source: Drummond, Josiah H., The John Rogers Families in Plymouth and Vicinity, Collections of the Maine Historical Society, Seres 2, Volume 7. 1896. Vital Records Gravestone Gravestone Location: Princes Hill Burial Ground - Barrington RI Gravestone Inscription: Here lieth Interred ye Body of John Rogers Esq, died June ye ??? 1732 in ye 92 year of his age References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B00I8XCSC4/maintourvacationA/ Elizabeth (Alden) Pabodie and Descendants (1897)] - by Mary Langford Taylor Alden (Author). Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle Duxbury MA and parts of New England. * Grandchild of Mayflower pilgrims John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) * Rogers in Plymouth County, Massachusetts * John Rogers - Disambiguation page * John Rogers Jr - FindAGrave Memorial #19351010